A Daughter Unexpected
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: ON HOLD Will have Slash. Melinda Halliwell comes back from the future to warn Chris about something. She isn't as worried about 'future consequences' as Chris is. story assumes Chris isn't who we find out he is. NEW UPDATE! CH3 NOW UP!
1. Home sweet Hell

This time there was no time portal or bright lights. All Piper and Paige was that they were looking through the Book of Shadows when suddenly it felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit the house and they were at sea on a stormy day being chucked to and fro having no control over the motion or the direction. As abruptly as it started it stopped and when Piper had found her way out from under a broken shelf and Paige had orbed herself free of being wedged between the sofa and the wall they saw a girl picking up the large magical book and returning it to its alter. Calmly as if nothing had happened, as if this were an everyday occurrence, and as if she were alone the girl began flicking rapidly through the book, searching for something.

Piper took a few seconds to take the girl in. She was roughly five foot six with dark brown hair cut drastically short which seemed to enhance the elfin quality of her pale features. Eyes downcast so she couldn't tell the colour. Her limbs were pale like snow and she was garbed in black leather; a non-decoration bustier with leather trousers, boots, and several athames tucked around her body. A battle hardy woman; scars on her arms and bruises on her neck and even a burn that could only be caused by a demon attack on the back of her shoulder underneath the strap of her top. It was a scary and sad sight, she couldn't be much older than twenty perhaps even younger.

"Hey!" Paige said and finally the girl looked up. Green eyes with streaks of icy blue. They flashed with irritation, recognition, and power. Piper knew this girl neither wanted or accepted sorrow and pity, but she couldn't help but be overwhelmed with those emotions.

"Hello. Mom." The girl looked straight at Piper.

"Auk!" was all that escaped Piper's lips.

Paige looked from her sister to her… niece… and saw something they couldn't. the same colour and texture of hair even if Piper had grown hers long and shiny whereas the girl had hacked hers off, the same stubborn tilt of the jaw, Leo's eyes and mouth but Piper's body. _Guess Piper and Leo survive all the marital rows and interfering Elders and demons… and Chris_!

The girl didn't dwell long on her aunt and mother, instead she returned to the book. Paige offered help, since she knew the book so well after all these years. To her surprise and dismay the girl snapped at her.

"No thanks, Paige. I think I know the book better than you, I have been studying it for over ten years. You're what, the three year witch?"

Piper got over her shock enough to switch over into 'mother' mode. "Hey, hey, hey! What's with the attitude. And don't talk to your aunt like that, she was just trying to help you."

"Yeah, well right now she can help by staying outta the way."

"Hello, I'm still here. And what's with Paige? Shouldn't I be 'aunt Paige' to you." Paige added, only just refraining from poking her tongue out at the young woman.

"Not really. You're dead in my time."

"Huh! I die again!"

"Yes, only this time it's not from the Titans in 2003, it's a few years later at the hands of the Ultimate Power." She said, having returned her eyes to the book and finding what she wanted she stepped away and called, "Chris!" just once and he orbed immediately.

"Melinda!" he gasped.

"What took you so long?" she queried, putting her hand on his arm as if preparing to orb away.

"Huh? What do you mean 'so long', you called and he appeared; that's the quickest reaction I've even seen from him." Paige moaned.

"Yeah, that's true." Piper agreed thinking privately that she finally got her daughter, Miranda, the one she'd seen in the future.

"He could sense me as soon as I landed in 2004." Melinda 'explained'.

"What, is he your Whitelighter or something? And hey, how come you remember me dying twice, isn't that impossible?"

Melinda look a deep breath as if her family were really trying her patience. "Yes Chris is my Whitelighter but he's also my brother-in-law, and the reason your changed history didn't affect me is because we cast a spell before he left so my memory wouldn't change and this way we could both work on who made Wyatt turn. Explanation over: orb us here, Chris." Miranda commanded and to their surprise he did so without questions.

"Huh." Piper said.

"Wow, she's rude. Think you're dead too?" Paige said.

"Hey!"

"What, if you were alive there is no way she'd be that rude. And what's with me always dying? It's not fair, ya know." Paige continued.

_Did she say Chris is her brother-in-law? Does that mean I have ANOTHER daughter… or that she marries young? And if he's a full blown Whitelighter how come he can't heal and he can cast spells? None of this makes sense!_ - Thought Piper.

TBC - if you comment asking me to and giving me ideas… hint-hint-hint. I already know who Chris is married to… it will be revealed if you want.


	2. No More Secrets?

A Daughter Unexpected Chapt2

Sorry for the long wait

Last Time on 'ADU'

_Melinda Halliwell time travels, is rude to her mother Piper, informs her aunt (Paige) that she is dead (again), calls for Chris who they realize is her Whitelighter, tells them she is his sister-in-law, and orbs out leaving Piper with a ton of questions._

_**NOW ; the update**_

They ended up on the bridge. Mel had always loved it up here. As a child she had constantly begged Wyatt and her dad to orb her up there, and they always did on New Years Eve night because the whole city lit up with fireworks. Of course; that was years ago. When they were young and innocent.

"Why are you here, Melinda?" Chris asked brusquely now he saw away from the sisters. He was furious for telling them that he was her brother-in-law. He hadn't worked this hard to become independent of his 'future'/past(?) self to have it all cave in because Melinda had inherited Phoebe's ability to keep a secret.

"Wyatt knows you are in 2003."

Chris shrugged but inside his heart froze. "He's intelligent; I know it wouldn't take him long to figure it out."

"Why aren't you panicking. He's furious. And a furious megalomaniac with more power that… the Goddess herself, is never a good thing." Mel said, as if trying to talk her way through a brick wall. What she didn't realize was the Chris already knew all of this. His fate was sealed; whatever happened he'd lose Wyatt's love. But it was killing him to see Wy destroy everything Chris had fought to sustain.

"I'm not panicking. I'm furious. How could you blow my cover like that!"

"Oh please. They don't know anything. They probably think I've got a sister and Wyatt's good as an Elder."

"Yeah." Chris agreed morosely.

"We've got to go after them." Piper said firmly. She had called a family meeting. Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were all sat at the table with similar expressions, confusion and determination.

"What I don't get is why Chris never told us he was married to Piper's daughter." Phoebe said.

"When has he ever been truthful with us?" Pointed out Leo.

"Well; he did stop me from dying young. Well, younger." Paige said, unhappily.

"We don't know where they are." Phoebe added.

"We can summon them. Blood to blood, bound by vows, magic calling magic near, my daughter and my daughter's groom come here to me." Piper chanted out, while holding her sisters hands and looking directly into the lit candle in the middle of the table. A serge of power swept through the room and a breeze swept in and then before them stood Melinda Halliwell; alone.

"Where's Chris? The spell was crappy but if it brought you here it should have brought him too." Piper complained. Leo was just staring at his future daughter.

"How am I supposed to know. I didn't cast it." Mel snapped. "Get him here, quickly."

"Alright, alright. You are such a madam." Piper said angrily.

"Husband of my future daughter, Chris I call to thee, follow magics path home, to the Halliwell Manor, where we dwell." Piper chanted randomly. She'd never been the best spell caster. That had always been Prue then Phoebe's job.

"Nothings happening." Paige pointed out.

"Uh huh. I got that. Thank you Paige." Piper responded through gritted teeth.

"Try changing 'future daughter' to 'future son'." Mel suggested, laughter hidden in her eyes.

"What!" Piper screamed.

"Here, I'll do it for you; Husband of my older brother, Chris I call to thee, follow magics path back home, to the Halliwell Manor where we dwell."

And before their eyes Chris materialized. Realising they were all stairing at him he crossed his arms. "What?" He asked defensively.

"You're gay?" Phoebe asked, almost unable to believe her gaydar hadn't picked up on it.

Chris looked horrified.

"You're married?" Paige said disbelievingly.

"To WYATT!" Piper yelled.

Leo was too shocked to answer. The corner of his eyes were trained on the playpen in which his one year old son was playing with a stuffed toy. It was totally un-comprehendible.

"Melinda!" Chris said in a low voice.

"Well, now that's out of the way do you think you can worry about the part where hubby-dearest his going to burst through that portal and into 2004 intent on bringing you back? Or killing us both."


	3. Convrsations we should have had already

A Daughter Unexpected (3)

A Daughter Unexpected (3)

AN/Hey look, an update! Are you shocked? I am! SORRY! Real life and other fandoms have sort of gotten in the way of my beautiful Charmed plots. So here it is, part three. Not the final part but another chapter. As always please comment, comments mean the world to me because they help me keep faith and help me write else there would be no incentive.

_Last time on ADU:_

_Piper and Leo's second born, Melinda Halliwell, time-travelled back to 2004 in order to warn Chris that Wyatt, his husband, is trying to find him. Mel, having inherited Phoebe's amazing ability to keep a secret has split the beans._

"Well, now that's out of the way do you think you can worry about the part where hubby-dearest his going to burst through that portal and into 2004 intent on bringing you back? Or killing us both?"

AND NOW: UPDATE

"Oh, I get it!" Piper said, relief flowing through her voice as she regarded the leather clad girl and her brother-in-law Chris. "You two are evil and Wyatt is coming to vanquish you!"

Melinda looked at her mother the scorn in her green eyes hiding the pain she felt at her mother's words. She tried to remind herself that this Piper wasn't mom-Piper. She was a Charmed One who believed that her only child would grow up to be a beacon of peace and unity in the magical world. She hadn't (yet) witnessed the destruction of everything the Halliwells hold dear, all by the hands of one Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"I told you, Melinda! There is a reason I didn't tell them the truth, not just because I like frustrating them with 'future consequences'! Although that is fun, too." Chris admitted, mostly to piss Piper off who was glaring at Melinda like she was bad, and that was something he just couldn't stand. Not after everything.

"Yeah well you forgot to mention my mom was mean!" Mel spat out childishly. Chris just folded his arms in a very older-brother type of way.

"Look," he said, turning to face his (future? Past?) mother-in-law. "We are not evil. We're just trying to… correct the timeline."

"Why? What's wrong with the timeline? And what does that mean anyway, 'correct the timeline'. It sounds the same as future consequences to me!" Paige asked, still slightly bitter that she was still due to bite the dust first, even though she was the youngest.

"It means something goes wrong about the time of Melinda's birth. Something happens to Wyatt which changes his outlook on life so much that good and evil get twisted around in his head so that one day he thinks it's okay to dictate to people how to live their lives, and that exposing magic is for the benefit of others, and working with demons is truly a good idea. After all what's a few innocent souls in the fast of world domination?" Chris said, finally breaking his vow of silence on matters of the future. He was tired of people doubting him, hating him, just because he was trying to protect them from horrors that a ten month old baby would commit in roughly twenty years time.

"I don't believe you?" Leo said serenely from the back of the room.

Rolling his eyes Chris turned to the man he had never considered a father-in-law and exclaimed with irritation and exasperation, "do you expect me to be surprised at that? But let me tell you something that'll save you a lot of trouble later on in life. You predict that Wyatt and my relationship wouldn't make it past the first fuck… we've lasted nearly six years but hey, thanks for the support, Leo."

"You still love him?" Phoebe asked from across the room.

Chris looked straight into her eyes and smiled a painful, raw, honest smile. "Of course. Why else would I do this?"

"He might not return your feelings when you change the timeline. He will change. Maybe loving you… being gay… will change for him." Phoebe points out and Chris nods, these things he has already figured out. He wasn't one of those people who believed that being coddled by your mother turned you gay, or that it was born in you. He couldn't explain his own theory on why some people were gay and others were straight or worse, homophobic, but he knew that he loved Wyatt and nothing felt better than kissing the tall blond man who he had once proudly called 'husband'.

"I know that. But I'm not selfish enough to watch him destroy himself and the world go to hell just because I want to be loved. If Wyatt falling in love with a woman and getting married, having kids and never even knowing my name helps him stay good, stay more like himself, then that makes this worth it." Chris explained. Phoebe nodded, understanding. If she could have found a way to let Cole find his human self, even if it had meant a sacrifice on her own behalf, then she would have done it without regret, because she had loved him and in the end if love isn't selfless then it isn't love at all.

"Phoebs! I cannot believe you are swallowing this bull shit!" Paige said angrily.

"It's what I feel, Paige. You can't lie to an empath."

Paige rolled her eyes, sometimes her older sister sounded so smug and sure that it made her want to hit the other woman. "You can if you've taken the potion. I lie to you all the time!"

"When?" Phoebe demanded. "Was it about the stain on my red sweater because if so you are-"

"Focus, sister!" Piper yelled at the girls. "Melinda. Are you telling me the truth? Your oath as a daughter and a witch." Piper said looking straight at her daughter, with her eyes so like Leo's and her hair like her own.

Tears welled up in those stormy green eyes and she nodded her head. "Yes, mom. Always." And Piper let herself go to the girl, holding her close and feeling the bond between them as if it was a physical pull.

"Goddess help us all, then." Piper muttered.

Xxxxxxxxx

Want some more? What do YOU think should happen next?


End file.
